onceuponatimefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine
is een lied uit Once Upon a Time. Songtekst :Kapitein Haak ::My dear prince and princess ::Your offer is meaningless ::Don't give a damn ::'bout your rank ::The gold in your sack ::Well it isn't worth jack ::I should make you fools go walk the plank ::Your riches would fill other pirates with glee ::But none of those pirates are me :Piraten ::They're not he! :Kapitein Haak ::Sing a yo ho ::Keep your jewels divine :Kapitein Haak & Piraten ::Yo ho! :Kapitein Haak ::And your manners refined ::'Cause even more precious than rum in a stein is ::Revenge, revenge, revenge ::And it's gonna be mine :Kapitein Haak & Piraten ::Revenge, revenge, revenge :Kapitein Haak ::Is gonna be mine ---- Sneeuwwitje: Revenge? On whom? Kapitein Haak: Just wait for the second verse, love. ---- :Kapitein Haak ::I've savaged and pillaged and pilfered each village ::My conquests I'm justly proud of :Piraten ::He's proud of! :Kapitein Haak ::Each town that I plunder I leave torn asunder ::A pirate's life is one to love :Pirates ::One to love! :Kapitein Haak ::And yet my heart's hardened as hard as a rock ::Won't rest 'til I skin me a croc :Piraten ::Gonna skin him a croc! :Kapitein Haak ::Sing a yo ho, you can beg, ::Plead, and whine, but :Kapitein Haak & Piraten ::Yo ho! :Kapitein Haak ::You are wasting your time ::That croc got my hand ::Wanna tear out his spine ::Revenge, revenge, revenge ::Is gonna be mine :Kapitein Haak & Piraten ::Revenge, revenge, revenge :Kapitein Haak ::Is gonna be mine ---- Sneeuwwitje: Wait, you want revenge on a crocodile for taking your hand? Kapitein Haak: Yeah, afraid he did more than that. ---- :Kapitein Haak ::Once I sailed toward a horizon :Piraten ::Horizon :Kapitein Haak ::Where I might find happiness waiting ::Until that croc :Kapitein Haak & Piraten ::Destroyed my life :Kapitein Haak ::And filled me with hate unabating ::Some say :Kapitein Haak & Piraten ::Let it go! :Kapitein Haak ::But I say :Kapitein Haak & Piraten ::Hell no! :Kapitein Haak ::I'm finally on the right path ::Soon the Dark One will feel :Piraten ::He will feel! :Kapitein Haak ::The fire of this pirate's wrath :Piraten ::Feel the fire of his! ::Feel the fire of his! ---- Sneeuwwitje: Wait. Did you say the Dark One? Droomprins: I think I know why you can't find him. We have him. In our dungeon. Kapitein Haak: Bloody hell. Sneeuwwitje: Captain, if you give us safe passage to the Queen's castle, you've got yourself a crocodile. Kapitein Haak: Aye, love. You got a deal. Have one last drink, mates! Then we've got a date with destiny! ---- :Kapitein Haak & Piraten ::Sing a yo ho :Kapitein Haak ::I'll slaughter the swine :Kapitein Haak & Piraten ::Yo ho! ::Must be fate's design :Kapitein Haak ::At last our tales will again intertwine ::Revenge, revenge, revenge ::Is gonna be mine ::Oh it's gonna be, oh it's gonna be ::Oh it's gonna be mine ::Oh it's gonna be, oh it's gonna be ::Oh it's gonna be mine :Piraten ::Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be ::Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be ::Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be ::Revenge is gonna be en: